wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
ExoWings
This is my 4th tribe! This tribe is from space but is not robotic unlike my other...... unrealistic tribes. If you see any errors please fix them. Apearence These dragons are pure black dragons with hexagon-shaped scales. They can be different colors, but black is the most common. In between the scales, there are glowing lines of light. Different dragons have different colors. There are 5 colors. These colors are black, red, blue, green, and white. These colors represent the strength of the dragon. Black = no power, red = weak power, blue = average power, green = strong power, white = extreme power. these lines are on the eggs too. The eggs have black hexagon-shaped scales and black, red, blue, green, or white in between those scales.Thier eyes are also the color of their lines. ExoWings with white have the design of the tribe logo and fire designs on thir chest, wings, and legs. Weapons ExoWings can create black holes and suck stuff in them. Only for a short time. Instead of fire, they breath lasers. When they are mad or are fighting, spikes grow on their tail and their horns and claws become longer and sharper. They also start glowing more brightly. When an ExoWing is weakened, They glow dimmer. The laser breath is the same color as his or her eyes and light between the scales. ExoWings are masters of stealth. They can turn off their lights when they want to. They are swift and strong, and do not like to wear armor. They wear a special belt with tools and weapons and a cape and hood to hide their identity.Their tails are razor sharp and the edges glow the same color as the rest of the body. ExoWings use their flashing lights as a launguage. Magic ExoWings are good with magic too. They can brew up potions and use them as weapons. They dont use any mind controlling potions. They also sell the potions to other tribes. They can make potions to change their apearence. They can also cast potions on themselves to change thir skin ex: a fire skin potion turns their skin on fire for an hour. There is also a water potion, earth potion, etc, etc. History ExoWings are an adcance species of dragons. They came from a planet called dracotopia. They lived peacfully for billions of years, until The sun EXPLODED! They where forced to flee and found Phyrria, They thought they finally found a place to call home, but they discovered that the 7 tribes where living there already so they decided to hide from them. The ExoWings spied on the tribes and soon learned how to act like a tribe. Home ExoWings live on an island very close to Phyrria. The island is filled with caved to hide in. These caves contain many ingredients for potions and they soon learned how to use it. They live in caves with holes as windows. Queen The Queen is Queen Nebula. Starborns Starborn ExoWings are ExoWings with special powers. They have glowing white lines, eyes, and claws. They can change their apearence without potions. They also have the design of the tribe logo and fire designs on their chest, wings, and legs. Their laser is stronger. When they are fighting and their spikes appear and breath out the lasers, the spikes flash like Godzillas but instead of flashing blue they flash white. Starborn ExoWings have stars on their wings like NightWings. They can copy the powers of other dragons and can change their skin without potions ex: fire skin, earth skin etc, etc. Names ExoWings have spacey names. Most of them have two-word names. Category:Fanmade Tribes